The NotSo Secret Witness
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: finGinny is the witness of two murders and soon her life is in danger...This is the Story of the notso secret Witness....
1. Default Chapter

I ran into the tower and locked it behind me.

I could hear them after me to kill me so I wouldn't say a word about what I saw.

I closed my eyes as I heard them bang against the door and hoped it would hold long enough for me to find a way out.

_Flashback_

_I heard a bang as I walked down the road to Hogsmeade ._

_Dumbledore had locked up the castle after an owl had been sent from Harry to warn him._

_I had managed to sneak out and was walking there. Alone._

_There were sounds of screaming, banging and the odd sound of a curse or two._

_I arrived to see the village in ruins, buildings were just rubble, people had ran to the shrieking shack, the only building still standing, hoping it would keep them safe._

_I spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione with Dumbledores Army defending themselves from deatheaters who were surrounding them._

_I could hear the 'avada kerdava' but didn't know whom it was directed to._

_I recognised the voice, it reminded me of Malfoys with a deeper voice._

_I heard two screams and turned to see a green light surrounding two figures._

_It subsided and I saw Hermione and Ron's pale bodies fall to the ground._

_A gasp escaped my mouth as Harry fell beside his friends and began to cry_

_He looked at a deatheater and yelled the deadly curse in their direction._

_His fellow army watched the deatheaters run away as Harry clung to the soulless bodies of Hermione and Ron._

_The army began to walk up to the castle, leaving Harry alone to grieve._

_I got up from my hiding place and approached Harry._

_"Harry its OK. There was nothing you could have done." I assured him as I knelt beside him._

_"I..I... what amI going to do Gin? Ron and Herms are gone...and I'm all alone," said Harry._

_I hugged him to me though I knew he still clutched the bodies of one of my best friends and my older brother._

_I helped Harry to his feet and we carried the bodies of Hermione and Ron back to the castle._

_End Flashback_

I never really sunk in that I'd lost Ron. I expect him to come and save me from this but it won't happen.

The banging stopped and I frowned.

What are they up to?

I began to remember the time I learned that I need to be protected.


	2. Having to move

_Flashback_

_3 days later..._

_I entered Professor Dumbledore's office to see Minister Fudge stood at the desk._

_"Ah Miss Weasley so glad you could join us," said Dumbledore._

_"Of course professor. Is something wrong?" I asked._

_"Miss Weasley, Professor Dumbledore and I have decided to put you in the witness protection program for your own safety. Since you witnessed the deaths of Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger you are vulnerable to being attacked by deatheaters so we think this is for the best." said Minister Fudge._

_"What? Leave Hogwarts?" I asked._

_"More like the country. You will be moving to the south of France to stay with a family I know," said Dumbledore._

_"But what about Harry, my parents, my brothers? I can't leave them so soon after the death of my brother." I exclaimed._

_"We've let Molly and Arthur know and they have agreed that you do this. You're not allowed to contact them until Voldemort is caught neither will your brother or Harry, I'm sure Harry will understand." said Fudge._

_I shook my head in disbelief._

_"Would you leave us a second Cornelius I think I should talk to Miss Weasley alone," said Dumbledore as I sat down in a chair._

_Fudge nodded and left the office and Dumbledore sat down opposite me._

_"I know it's for my own good professor but Harry needs me. He's been a mess since__Hermione and Ron were murdered. I'm the only thing stable in his life and I can't leave him." I said._

_"I understand miss Weasley. But I doubt Harry will want you to risk your safety for him. You need to do what's best. Besides I'm sure Voldemort will be caught soon." assured Dumbledore._

_I smiled at him and sighed reluctantly._

_"Fine I'll do it." I said though inside I didn't know how I was going to tell Harry._

_"Go pack your trunk, I'll call a carriage for you." said Dumbledore with a kind smile._

_"Thank you professor." I smiled getting up._

_"Please ask Minister Fudge to come back in Miss Weasley. I'll leave you time to talk to Harry," said Dumbledore._

_I nodded and walk out he door._

_I went to Gryffindor tower and saw Harry sat alone in front of the fire._

_Dean, Seamus and Neville were in a corner watching him cautiously from a distance._

_"How's he been?" I asked the three in a whisper._

_"He hasn't done much. Just stared into the fire. We need to go to dinner now Gin. Mind if we...?" asked Seamus._

_"No go ahead. I can stay a while with him." I assured him._

_The three got up and disappeared through the portrait hole._

_"Hey Harry." I said sitting down nest to him._

_He didn't say anything._

_He'd been like that since Hermione and Ron's deaths._

_He hadn't said a word since he'd been moved away from their bodies._

_I stroked his hair away from his scar and Harry looked at me._

_It was an empty look but still he'd pulled his look from the fire._

_"Harry...Dumbledore and Fudge want me to leave Hogwarts for my own safety. I don't want to but they aren't giving me much choice." I said stroking his cheek._

_"You should go Gin," he said gently._

_His voice sounded like sand paper, not surprising since he hadn't eaten or drunk anything in the past three days as a way of mourning._

_"You sure? I don't want to leave you if you don't want me to." I said._

_"No I'll be fine. I'll need some counselling and stuff but I'll be fine." assured Harry taking my hand in his shaking and pale hand._

_I smiled at him as I squeezed his hand._

_"I'd better go pack. The carriage is coming for me soon." I said about to get up when_

_Harry kissed me._

_End flashback_

At the time it had been a shock but now I prayed for Harry to come and save me.

Of course he wouldn't know where I was or whom I was with so here was no hope.

I sighed as I sunk to the floor and curled up, my arms around my legs and my knees up to my chest.

At first they hadn't seemed like bad people, taking me in seemed at first like good faith but as the weeks rolled on I did begin to wonder.

Their last name should have been a complete give away.

Benevolentia.


	3. Knowing the family

_Flashback_

_Reid sat with Tegan, Uri, Margo and Ophra in one corner while their parents Megan and Jeremy were talking in the study._

_I often just read books from the library on the second floor; it helped me keep on top of the workload I'd been set by the tutor._

_But Reid, Tegan and Uri were hardly around except at dinner and then they'd stuff their faces before excusing themselves._

_I wouldn't see them till the next dinner._

_Margo and Ophra were different._

_Margo dressed in black all the time even for formal dinners she'd have a black dress on._

_She would paint in the muggle way and I often heard loud music screamed from her room...like nothing I'd heard before._

_Ophra had friends everywhere and would often dress in the slytherin colours._

_Most days she'd eat at breakfast and wouldn't be back till dinner._

_I just assumed she was a social butterfly and couldn't have been more right but I didn't realise to what extent._

_Jeremy came in and their children looked up._

_"Children would you come into the study please?" asked Jeremy._

_They all got up and followed Jeremy in while I sat and looked back at my book._

_They often did that a lot but I couldn't help but feel a sense of panic._

_I put down my book and went to the door._

_I leaned my head against it and could hear what they were saying._

_"...So that is what we've been told to do." I heard Megan say._

_"Why don't we get someone to do it for us?" I heard Ophra say._

_I could imagine her sitting indignantly in the chair._

_"Well your welcome to do that if you want Ophra. But I was thinking we could get one of the guys to rough her up a bit." said Megan._

_I heard the three guys murmur an agreement, though I could tell it was their hormones speaking._

_I didn't want to hear anymore and went back to pick up my book. I went up to my room and was about to shut the door when I heard the door from the study open._

_I gulped loudly and heard a set of steps storming up the stairs._

_I tried to close the door, but my hands were shaking so much I couldn't grip the knob properly._

_I looked up and saw Tegan coming up._

_He was the oldest and in my opinion the hottest though from the look on his face he was in anything but a flirtiest mood._

_I tried to close the door but I heard him say a charm and the door slammed open._

_I fell backwards on to the four-poster bed and Tegan kicked the door closed behind him as he moved towards me._

_I tried to find my voice to plead with him not to do this...but it wouldn't have made any difference._

_He jumped on me and began to kiss me leaving bruises everywhere his lips touch._

_End flash back_


	4. The art of Persuasion

As I thought about it I could practically feel his body on mine and I could hear his breath getting faster.

I was lucky not have got pregnant even though he'd used protection and continued it every night after.

I could hear three people muttering outside the door and knew my time was drawing to a close.

I got up and looked out the window, it was nineteen storeys down.

If worst came to worst I would rather jump from the window than be killed by a family I thought I'd known.

But as I thought about it I decided why try and dodge the inevitable?

If I were going to die, I'd rather die nobly and for Harry than be a coward and try to stop them

I heard something being slid under the door.

"Ginny just come and out we'll make it as painless as possible." I heard a voice say.

It sounded sincere but I sound it hard to trust any of them anymore after what Tegan had done.

"Yeah right." I sneered, as I tried to stall them.

I felt so scared about what was going to happen but knew I had no choice in the matter

I heard someone try the knob.

I heard whispering and then I heard Tegan's voice.

"How about I come in Ginny and we talk about this," asked Tegan.

"More like you come in and rape me again. I don't think so," I said.

I heard him say that charm that had opened the door before and he stormed in.

"Ginny, I don't want to hurt you but we've got orders." said Tegan.

I spotted Uri and Ophra behind him.

"Get it over with." I sighed offering them my arms.

Uri and Ophra took my arms and bent them behind my back as they made me walk to the dungeon.

Tegan stood in front of me and my heart was racing so fast I wondered if I was having a heart attack or if I was just scared.


	5. the Bloody end

When we were in the dungeon, Tegan put my hands in manacles, which were on the wall.

I bit my lip as I felt the blood circulation cut off from my wrists.

The rest of the family stood in a semi circle as Tegan approaches me and stroked my lips.

"I'm going to miss you Ginny. You were the best toy a guy could have needed. I'll never forget you," he whispered before kissing my lips lightly with his.

It was gentle which was a change from before but it didn't help calm my nerves as much as I would have hoped.

He moved into the space for him in the semi circle and I heard the clank of a sword.

I closed my eyes and heard someone move forward.

I didn't dare open my eyes as I felt a stab of pain in my abdomen.

There was another stab through my heart and the last thing I felt was the slit across my throat.

Harry paced Dumbledore's office while Dumbledore spoke with some people out side.

It didn't sound good.

He heard someone who could only have been Mrs Weasley burst into tears.

He stopped and bit his lip.

Dumbledore came into followed by a floating stretcher, covered in a white sheet, behind him.

Harry frowned; he had a bad feeling about this.

"Harry I have some bad news." Said Dumbledore as he gestured to a seat.

Harry didn't take the seat offered but looked at the covered stretcher.

"I think this is something you'll be shocked to see Harry but...I know this would have been what she'd wanted." Said Dumbledore.

He took the sheet off and what Harry saw brought tears to his eyes.

The mutilated body of Ginerva Weasley.

Fin!


End file.
